


His personal maid

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Maid Day, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, i can’t write nsfw anyway, idek I’m sick so this kinda ended before the sex, im sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Roy is making one Jean Havoc his personal maid for the night.





	His personal maid

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t exactly what I wanted but I became sick halfway writing this and I know for a fact I’ll never finish it so;;; sorry about the lack of a good outcome. I’m awful at writing nsfw anyway so haha. More soft time with these two will come soon.~

Who the hell came up with ‘Maid Day’ anyway? Havoc had no idea and whoever did he wanted to slap that person in the face. He also wanted to slap Roy Mustang for making him wear such a stupid outfit, he felt so very stupid and honestly so embarrassed! He was thankful that it was just them, Havoc was so glad that the deal was to wear it at home with just them. He was not sure he could cope with being at work wearing this for everyone to see, even if he was dating Roy it was still all types of embarrassing. He could feel Roy’s eyes lingering on him, watching every single move he was making, he was sure Roy was about to jump him any moment. Maybe Havoc could just be a taste for the hell of it, if Mustang wanted a show then Jean was about to give him one.

Jean walked forward a hand going to Roy’s chin, his thumb stroking at it. “Mustang, Sir you really are going to hell for making me wear this y’know.” Havoc just heard a chilling chuckle from the other man, that bastard didn’t care, did he? He was really getting a kick out of this. Jean’s hand went to Roy’s hair combing its way into his hair, “you really are such a pain in the ass.”

A smirk came, oh he knew why due to his choice of words clearly. But he could see Roy bite down on his tongue, Mustang might act big but Jean knew better than anyone that Roy Mustang was a brat when it came to sex. Roy always ended up begging Jean to take him, not that Jean cared, in fact, he loved watching Roy Mustang slowly coming undone under him.

“Jean.” Said as a warning, Roy knew what Havoc was like. Roy knew how easily he melted under the touch of the other man touch, but Roy would never stop him. He loved it, he loved being touched and not expected to take control, Jean understood that. 

Havoc chuckled leaning in and pressed his lips onto Roy’s, arms wrapped around Jean’s neck. “Oh Roy,” another kiss hit Roy’s lips. “I thought I was meant to be doin’ work.” Another kiss was stolen. What could he say? Cleaning sounded like a drag even without the outfit on, this? Whatever this was going to turn into so much better.

“You can deal with that later, help me Jean.”

All it took was a couple of kisses to make Roy crack, Havoc wondered if something was troubling him. But he was soon cut off from his thoughts when Mustang pulled down at Jean’s neck to kiss him. The kiss was sloppy and needy, maybe Havoc could poke at his thoughts later it was clear the other man needed a distraction.

Jean lifted Roy hands resting on the other mans ass, “hmm babe.” Havoc carried the other to the bedroom, Roy attacked Jean’s neck. He let out a whimper, “fuck..” He sucked on his lower lip, god Roy was tugging at his heart strings right now. If Havoc’s leg was better he’d fuck him into the wall right there and then.

Hands ran into Havoc’s hair, “I want you to wear that while we have sex.” Jean wasn’t about to argue with the other man, Havoc had done something like this before for Roy and he knew it wouldn’t be the last time either.

“Y’know you’ll be the death of me.”

A striking grin came from Roy, “of course! I wouldn’t have it any of way.” Of course he wouldn’t, but that’s why he loved Roy for being impossible like that. 

Jean couldn’t wait to spend the night with Roy, Jean couldn’t be wait to explore the very last part of the other man, he really needed this, they both did.


End file.
